Digimon Data Squad: Hybrid Charge!
by PSYQualiaGeassuser
Summary: This is a Digimon Data Squad Fic that I am making that the main character is a girl named Raven. And her entire life, is about to change, with two words. Rated T for language. Evan though it is Bleeped. Would put more people, but they aren't on the list.
1. Chapter 1

**Digimon Data Squad Hybrid Charge.**

This is my story. The story of Melanie Raven Alexander. Most call me Raven. I'm is Athletic, funny, kind to my brother, and I can get very cocky and I have a horrible temper a lot of the time. I has almost no friends but, my entire life was changed in one moment.

* * *

My name is Raven I have Waist length black hair, sea green eyes, tan skin, and I am 5ft 6, and tonight I was walking home from the store, chewing a piece of gum. My phone rang so I pulled out my phone to see what my friend, Mindy, had to say to me taking her spot in track. I looked and gasped! "She took my boyfriend! That little B*****!" I was steaming on the way home. I live in a big white house. My family is my Mom and my horrible excuse of a Father, with a brother. He is three years younger than me and I try to keep my cool around him.

"I'm home!" I knew he was coming as soon as I opened the door. "SIS!" She knelt down and ruffled his long, brown hair. "Hows it going Carson?" He looked away. "Mom and Dad..." I knew what he was saying. "Hey, how about you go get a game to play?" He lit up. "Yeah! We can play all night!" I looked at my brother. "Let this end soon."

* * *

The next day at school, it was time for track. I was going to pone the guys! "Ready guys?" I looked ahead. The pistol went of and so did I. In my pocket, something was glowing. "Whats this?" I pulled out my phone. It was glowing. "Whats up with my phone." By now I had lost my lead and was in dead last. When the glow was gone, my phone was long, with 3 buttons and a small screen and a plug it of some sort. Also, it was silver and gold. "What is this? Why did my phone turn into this?" I just could not put my finger on it.

The coach walked up to me. "Raven, you need to participate, not admire your toy. Got it?" I snapped out of my trance and started to run. The thing had a key ring and i hoked it on my pendent Carson gave me. Then out of now where, a huge wolf started chasing people on the track! "What is that?" I said in a voice of fear. Then a soft voice said. "Press the middle button on your digivice." I looked around and did not see anyone. I was guessing that the 'Digivice' was what my phone turned into. "Alright. Middle button." I had not noticed that the big wolf was on its way to me.

When I pressed it, a light flashed. When my vision cleared, I saw the wolf and a. Diamond dinosaur? "Whats going on?" The dinosaur looked at me. "I am Diamondmon.(Looked like Agumon, but made of diamond.) I am a Digimon. You are my tamer. This, is Blackgarurumon. We will be fighting. Just stand by and watch." With that, 'she', at least I thought it was a she, charged at the Black garuga thing. "DIAMOND SHOT!" A big ball of crystal came out of her mouth and hit the big wolf. It did not phase it. "ICE CANNON!" A ball of ice came from the wolfs mouth.

It hit Diamondmon and I ran to her. "Are you alright? Do you need something?" She pointed to the wolf. "You could do a DNA Charge and digivolve me." Raven had had enough of Digi this and Mon that. "Im just going to hit the D*** thing!" Out of blind rage, I ran to the Wolf and punched him in the muzzle! Then my hand had Data looking stuff coming out of it.

"What is this!" I yelled. Garuga thing had recovered. "Well, you are ready to die i guess." He said. Scared out of my mind, I ran to Diamondmon. "She grabbed my hand and pointed to the plug-in thing on my 'Digivice. "Alright. What ever you say." I slammed my hand on the plug-in. The digivice flashed and I saw Diamondmon float into the air. "Diamondmon Digivolve into! RubyShinemon" Replacing Diamondmon was a ruby red dragon-woman with amazing red wings and a scepter with a HUGE ruby on it.

"Diamondmon?" She chuckled. Her voice was a little more mature that her old voice. "Im RubyShinemon now." She charged at Garurumon and smacked him with her scepter. She went into the air and said. "RUBY SHOWER!" A ton of little red circles appeared and red lights came and hit Garurumon. He then became a egg. "YOU DID IT!" I ran to her, and she grabbed me. "Yes. Now, you might need to fight again." I looked behind me and saw a 15 year old boy running towards me. He was kinda cute... 'Don't think that!' I told myself. "What do you want?" He stopped. "I need the egg. And your digimon."

I just looked into his eye's. He was not joking. "Well... You can have the egg, but not RubyShinemon." He laughed. "Yeah, I need both." I just glared at him. "Fine, lets fight then. If you win, you can take my Digi thing. But, if I win, you take me to your boss and I keep RubyShinemon. Deal?" The boy thought about it. "Fine. Its a deal." He held out his hand. "My name is Marcus. Marcus Damon." I shook his hand. "My name is Melanie Raven Alexander. You can call me Raven." He nodded. "Lets start. "Agumon! Realize!" He pushed his middle button on his digivice and a yellow Diamondmon with red hand-bands. "Now Agumon, digivolve to! Geogreymon!" I looked and saw a HUGE dinosaur. "Well. Lets do this Ruby."

RubyShinemon flew towards Geogreymon "RUBY BLAST!" The ruby on her scepter glowed and released a blast of red light. When it hit Geo, he stumbled back, then counter attacked. "NOVA FLARE!" A ball of fire came from his mouth and hit Ruby! "Ruby!" I ran to her and knelt down by her. "Don't get up. Just let me think." As she was thinking, Geo was walking up to them. Marcus came up behind me. "Do yo give up?" I growled. "SHUT THE F*** UP! I WILL BEAT YOU!" I hit him in the face! My hand had the data thing. "DNA! CHARGE!" In my digivice, a little data lock busted. RubyShinemon sat up and looked at me. "HYBRID CHARGE!" A light formed around me and Ruby, and everything went black.

* * *

I. Am. BACK! (One day later). This is some fanfiction i thought up and i am still looking for OC's. BTW, a special character will be introduced in the next chapter! I wont have a next chapter preview. Sorry for that. I'M OUT!


	2. Chapter 2

**Digimon Data Squad Hybrid Charge.**

This is my story. The story of Melanie Raven Alexander. Most call me Raven. I'm is Athletic, funny, kind to my brother, and I can get very cocky and I have a horrible temper a lot of the time. I has almost no friends but, my entire life has changed.

* * *

My name is Raven, the other day I had met my digimon partner, Diamondmon. She fought a big wolf named Blackgarurumon and won. Then a cute guy named Marcus appeared and we fought. That's when everything went black.

I opened my eyes. I was in a dark room. "Ugh. Where am I?" I looked on the floor and saw a bed roll. I got out of the bed. I got to the kitchen and saw Diamondmon and a woman I guessed was Marcus's mom. "Um, where am I?" The two looked to me. Then Marcus's mom smiled. "Welcome to our home. Make your self comfortable." I blushed a little. "OK. Diamondmon, do you know what happend?" She nodded. "Yeah, but I don't think you will like it."

"When you activated the DNA charge, we completed a digivolution that has not been done in thousands of years. When a digimon, and human occupy one body and mind. It is called a hybrid. You use a 'Hybrid Charge.' It allowed that to happen." I just sat there trying to understand. "So. We became one person. Fought Marcus and won. Then we were taken here. Right?" She nodded. "Well, how come I can't remember anything?" Diamondmon thoght for a moment. "Well, might be because it was your first time and I am the slightly stronger one of us?" I nodded. Still a bit confused.

* * *

It was the afternoon, Marcus had invited me to dinner and I brought my brother. "Don't worry, when I was gone, these people took care of me." I knocked and another boy opened the door. "Hello, you must be Raven and Carson. Im Thomas. Pleasure to meet you." I shook his hand. "Yeah." We went to the dining room and Agumon and Marcus were talking with Kristy. "Raven, whats that?" I looked at Carson, he was looking at Agumon. "Oh. Thats Agumon. He is the guy I fought." He looked at me as if I were crazy. "Well, not me, exactly." I heard Kristy ask if Thomas had a Digimon and let mine out. "Diamondmon Realize!"

As she realized, my brother looked in awe. "I'm back." Thomas went and looked at Diamondmon. "What are you? I have never seen one of you... Never-mind. Lets eat." I looked at him suspiciously. "Carson?" He was looking at Daimondmon. "Wow. Your pretty." She giggled. Yeah. Thanks." Gaomon was slightly ticked at Raven. While they were eating, Diamondmon was apologizing to Agumon. He blushed a little. "Well. Blame boss for not helping and getting hit in the fa.. Aah!" Marcus was slapping Agumon.

I laughed. "Marcus, its not shameful to be punched in the face by me. I hit guys everyday." He growled. "Well, lets fight then!" Carson sat back into his chair and I stood up. "I would, but my brother is here and I don't fight if he is watching." We just looked at each-other.

We all left and we bid farewells and I realized, Carson's birthday was tomorrow. "Carson! I forgot your birthday! Sorry." He smiled. "Its OK. Hey, can you take me to the Amusement park?" I smiled at him. "Yup. Anything you want little brother!"

* * *

The next day, I awoke to my parents fighting. "Not again." I rolled over and saw Carson. He was looking at me blushing a little. "Um. Mom and Dad were fighting, so I... Came in here and you were still sleeping so..." I tussled his hair. "It's alright. Now. We have a big day planed! We are going to the park, the arcade, and other places that you love to go to!" He jumped up and cheered! "Yes! You are the best sister ever!" He ran out of my room.

Carson was dressed in Khaki shorts and his favorite shirt and blue sneakers. I was wearing a red shirt with a skirt that goes slightly above my knee with sandals. "Ready?" He nodded. "YEAH!" We ran to the movie theater. The movie was the new action thriller. It was called Dragonball: Evolution. After that, we went to the park. "Alright, you go and have fun. I'm going to call some friends." Carson nodded and ran off. "Well. What to do now. Sigh." Then from no where, a pink bug thing shot lightning at me!

"I am Tantamon! I am here to kill you!" I then yelled to him." Yeah! Try that! DIAMONDMON REALIZE!" She appeared and shot one of her diamond shots at him. "That." He had a glow on him. He changed. "Kabutarymon. Is all you got. Ha ha ha!" I growled. "SHUT UP!" I punched him, and he stumbled. "Now! DNA, charge! THEN HYBRID CHARGE!" The light shone, but I did not faint. I saw the entire thing. It was amazing. "Diamondmon digivolved to! RubyShinemon!"

Me and Diamondmon were talking at the same time. "Diamondmon, Raven! Hybrid Evolve to! RubyShinemon Hybrid mode!" We were in ruby dragon armor. With a sword and scepter. Our voices were spoken together. "We will defeat you!" My brother and some other people gathered. He scoffed. "Yeah. Try." We charged at him and swung our sword. It came in contact on his stomach. Then we prepared for attack. "Ruby light!" Our staff turned into a red spear of ruby red light. We through it at him and he turned into a egg.

When I got back to the park, my brother was sitting on a bench. "Carson!" I ran to him and hugged him. "I am so sorry!" He put his head into my shoulder. "Its OK." His birthday was almost over. "We need to run! The carnival is open for about 4 hours now. Lets go!" We ran to the carnival and went to all rides and watched the fireworks.

"Happy birthday Carson." We sat and watched all the fireworks, went home and went to bed.

* * *

**Not the most exiting battle, but I cant take Thomas's moment! Yeah, that's all for now! See ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Digimon Data Squad Hybrid Charge.**

This is my story. The story of Melanie Raven Alexander. Most call me Raven. I'm is Athletic, funny, kind to my brother, and I can get very cocky and I have a horrible temper a lot of the time. I has almost no friends but, my entire life has changed.

* * *

My name is Raven, the other day I had met my digimon partner, Diamondmon. She fought a big bug name Kabutarymon and won. Then me and my brother celebrated his birthday and watched fireworks.

Marcus had invited me to his 'place of work'. When I got there, I looked in awe. "This is cool." It was a big skyscraper. When I got to the top floor, I saw a girl with dark red hair getting her A** chewed out by a girl with purple hair, and one with blond hair. Some of the things I heard were: "WHY ARE YOU DATING NEON! MY PAPER CUTS HAVE PAPER CUTS! And other things I did not catch. Thomas then showed on the computer. "They have that your name is Yoshi. Where you live, even your favorite music." Thomas read of. "Hm, Show tunes."

I barely held my laughter back. "THIS IS THE WORST!" Yoshi complained. I nodded. "Yup, this is pretty bad." Everyone looked at me. Then the purple haired girl and the blond grabbed Yoshi by the arms. "Dish out! Tell us were you met Neon!" I saw from the corner of my eye, a tall man in a blue trench-coat. "That's enough." Marcus, Thomas, Yoshi, everyone (but me) simultaneously said. "COMMANDER!" The turtle digimon guy brought me and the 'Commander' tea. I thanked him and the Commander sat at his desk. "About a month-ago, we picked up a digimon reading in the RPG building downtown." The white thing on his neck put his head up and spoke. I thought it was some strange tie! "Our analyses confirmed that the identity of the digimon concealed in the building is Keramon. Thomas spoke up. "He is a mischievous digimon that can manipulate the technology in the human world, especially the internet."

I spoke up. "Soooo, is there any reason that you called me here Marcus?" He nodded. "The commander agreed to let you keep Diamondmon, if you joined DATS!" I looked at him. "Whaaa?" Thomas looked at Marcus. "What he is trying to say is, if you join our group, called 'Digimon Data Squad', you may keep your digimon." I scoffed. "Fine, but I don't want to wear that stuff! That is horrible!" Marcus sweat dropped. "Your right on that, but we need to wear this, its like our symbol we are the Digimon Data Squad." I nodded. "Fine. Give me some clothes." I got a Silver one. "I will be back."

When I walked out the door, I heard the commander say that Neon is the person harboring the 'Keramon'. And that Yoshi was going undercover to investigate. "Well, that explains something." When I was done getting dressed, we went outside to talk about Yoshi's mission. The two annoying girls were pestering Yoshi. "Well, I was chosen for this mission because I new Neon when we were in school. But he is so different now. Now he is a big success."

A cool red car pulled up behind us. And it turned out to be Neon! Yoshi ran up to him and talked for a while and then she came back. "Well, I joined DATS. Got this uniform, and now I have nothing to do. Great." Yoshi then told me. "Oh yeah. Raven, I am going to be your big sister for about a week." I just stood there. "Why?" She blushed. "Well, commander told me to get someone to come with me to see Neon and since you don't have a job yet, I thought you might want to." Once more. I just looked. "Yeah. Fine, its a lot better than running the computers with those two." They yelled at me for a while.

* * *

That night, me and Yoshi went to the RPG building in dresses. "I hate dresses." I mumbled. Yoshi smiled. "Don't say that sis!" I just stared. "Well, better to have some practice before so he does not find out. Right." I nodded.  
We got to Neon's room, and ate dinner, Yoshi and Neon talked about school. I just listened. Neon needed to go to work and he left to go behind a big steel door. "Got enough metal?" Yoshi got into her bag and pulled out her digivice. She looked around.

I was out in the hall. I was listening and heard a voice behind the door that was not Neon's. I tryed to open the door, but it wouldent budge. "Come on!" The door opened! And a purple wire thing grabbed me and pulled me in.

* * *

**Third person. (Since Raven is captured.)**

Yoshi ran to the door, she heard Marcus. "OPEN UP YOSHI! ARE YOU OK?!" Yoshi opened the door and Neon came around the corner. "Is everything alright?" Marcus ran up to Neon and grabbed his shirt. Neon looked at Marcus as if her were crazy. "Whats going on?" Marcus growled at him. "Don't play dumb! I know what you've been up to!" Neon took a step back. "What do you mean! Who are you?" Marcus got in his face. "Just confess and tell me what plan you have in that head of your's!" A man was around the corner and was listening and heard everything. He then took a pic of Yoshi kissing Neon after she broke-up the argument between Neon and Marcus. Yoshi and Marcus were so mad, they did not notice that Raven was gone.

* * *

**First person.**

I woke-up hanging from wires. "Whats going on?" I heard giggling. "You are all tangled up in wires! Soon, you will be my slave! Ha ha ha!" I growled at him. "LIKE S**** YOU WILL!" He tsked. "Slaves don't talk like that. You will need to be quiet." Then, a wire went across my mouth. I could not talk. He laughed until I fell into a deep sleep.

I woke up the next day, still tied up. I spent the day talking to Diamondmon. I could not let her out. The Keramon guy was looking through the computers. And I spent the day hanging. Angry and H*** for letting myself get into this mess.

That night, I heard Neon open the door. It was YOSHI! I was never so glad to see someone! Yoshi and Lalamon walked in. I was in the shadows so they could not see me. Keramon climbed over the computer desk and reveled itself to Yoshi. Neon smiled. "Let me introduce you, this is Keramon. The digimon you were hoping to capture!" Keramon grabbed Lalamon and Yoshi! I felt the wires loosen! I struggled, but reached my digivice. I hit the middle button, and Diamondmon appeared.

Marcus ran in and punched Neon in the face! Marcus and Neon got into an argument and I walked up to them. "HEY! WHO"S THAT!" Then, a camera guy took a picture and Neon flipped! Keramon got bigger. And bigger. He busted through the roof and digivloved to Kurisarimon! Thomas digivolve Gaomon to Gaogamon! But, Gaogamon got his A** kicked... So Marcus comes and hits Kurisarimon! His DNA charge activates and he digivloves Agumon to Geogreymon! And he shot a hole through the guy! Marcus ran and caught the egg!

Yoshi erased the guy who took the picture and then Neon's. She walked to the roof. I stood beside her. Then. "Well. You did better than I thought Digimon Data Squad." Thomas, Yoshi, Marcus, Me, and the digimon looked. We saw a teenager boy. He had blond hair with light purple streak's and was wearing a black sweat-shirt with black sweat pants. As I looked at him. I realized who he was. "Wait! I left you! Why are you back?!" The boy scoffed. "Because, I wanted a fight." I growled. "WHY DON"T YOU COME DOWN HERE THEN?" He laughed. "You know I could never beat you in a real fight. I meant, a digimon fight." Then, behind me, I heard a deep growl. Then, a black lion with a purple mane jumped over me. Drake smiled. "Meet DeceptionLeomon. My partner." He jumped on the Lions back. "By the way, my name, is Drake.

* * *

BET YOU DIDN'T SEE THAT ONE COMING!


	4. Chapter 4

**Digimon Data Squad Hybrid Charge.**

This is my story. The story of Melanie Raven Alexander. Most call me Raven. I'm is Athletic, funny, kind to my brother, and I can get very cocky and I have a horrible temper a lot of the time. I has almost no friends but, my entire life has changed.

* * *

My name is Raven, I met my digimon partner, Diamondmon. Me and her were captured by a virus digimon named Keramon. We got out, but met the one person I never wanted to see again. Drake.

We all went into base. After we had gotten settled, Marcus asked. "What is the problem with the Drake guy?" I sighed. ""Well, we were friends, but he made me do some things I am not proud of. That is one of the reasons for my temper. I still need to get the anger out, but it wont come." Marcus sighed. "If we meet him again, im going to beat the living crap out of him!" Agumon cheered on Marcus and I blushed slightly.

I walked into headquarters, and heard Marcus talking about a digimon and a boxer. "I TELL YOU! ITS GOT TO BE A DIGIMON!" Thomas and Marcus got into a fight. The commander got in the room, and asked Thomas to lead a investigation on a boxer. The same one Marcus was talking about. I went up behind Thomas. "How does it feel to have Marcus be right about something you were wrong about?" He turned to me. "That is none of your business!" With that, we went to investigate!

After talking to some people, I took Carson to a movie, I just took the time to sleep. I had been up for about twenty four hours working on this case. When the movie was over, we went to the park. "Have fun." He nodded and went to play. I sat on the bench, talking to Diamondmon. Then, i heard a familiar growl. I jumped up and turned to see Drake standing next to his digimon. I looked at it trying to remember his name. "Call him Leo. I am ready for a fight." I looked at Drake. "Why here, and why now?" He chuckled. "So your brother can see you lose." I lost it. I ran up to hit him! He ducked, so I went and hit Leo. "Now, realize! DNA! CHARGE!" Diamondmon appeared and digivolved to RubyShinemon.

Drake clapped. "Well. It seems that you can get to Champion level. Can you get to Ultimate?" He pulled a digivice out. His hand had the DNA charge. "DNA! Full Charge!" Leo was glowing. "DeceptionLeomon digivolve to! CrazedLeomon!" Leo had gone into a human form, with black wings, and fire rings around his wrists, and ankles. Diamondmon stood by me. "He is now a Ultimate. A hybrid digimon has a different power level. A Rookie hybrid has the strength of a Champion, A Champion has the power of a Ultimate and so forth." I nodded to her. "All right. Lets go hybrid then!" I charged at Leo, he just stood there till I hit him. After my charge was ready, he jumped back.

"DNA! HYBRID CHARGE!" We became RubyShinemon Hybrid mode. Our voices were one. "We will defeat you!" Drake laughed. "Now, I go. DNA! HYBRID CHARGE!" I was scared. Hate to say it, but I was. When the evolution was done, I saw a human in Loins armor, had a black fire cape, and a black sword. They spoke as one. "We are CrazedLeomon Hybrid mode. Fear our power." They charged. We tryed to block, but they pushed us back. "Crazy Blaze!" They swung their cape and fire ball's came at us! We barely dodged them. "Our turn. Ruby Blast!" They dodged it. After a few more attacks, they pinned us to the ground.

"Well, look who is on top now." It was just Drakes voice. We grunted. "If you had the power to get to the Ultimate level, you would of stood a chance battleing me, but you are to weak." That hit like a boulder. Never, has anyone called me weak, and gotten away with it. We smacked him with our scepter and kicked him off us. "Never, will you call us weak." He smiled. "I'm out." He flew off. We just stood and watched.

After getting back to DATS, I went and sat in the corner. Commander came over to me and asked about my research. "Well, I didn't get a lot. But..." He grunted. Before I could continue, Marcus and the others walked in. Marcus saw Commander by me and asked what was up. "I was beat." He and the Commander stood there. Marcus spoke up. "Was it Drake?" I nodded. Commander looked at me. Wanting answers. So I told him about Drake, Leo, and the fight. He nodded and walked to get Thomas's Data. Marcus sat next to me. "So. You lost. Well you gave it your best right?" I looked down. "He called me weak. I could not even hit him. He was strong. To strong." Marcus put a arm on me and I blushed. "You gave your best. You will beat him next time. I will be their to help." I smiled. "Thanks."

A few nights latter, we went to catch the digimon/boxer guy! We chased him to the boxing arena. He and Gaomon had a fight. The digimon, Togamon, got bigger, so Thomas digivolved Gaomon to Gaogamon and defeated the digimon. I went home and went to bed.

The next day, I saw a note on my desk. It read: "If you want to achieve the Ultimate level, meet me at the harbor at 9:00 PM on Friday and don't tell anyone! Drake.

I read the thing over and over again. Why would he help me?" I put the note in my bag and went to school.

* * *

**Well, I worked hard on this and I will work hand on the rest. I literally watch the episode's in 2-4 minute intervals and change it to fit this story. How do you like Drake in this story. Just so the viewers know, he is going to be in most of my fan-fictions. This is one of my shorter chapters and won't let happen to often. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Digimon Data Squad Hybrid Charge.**

This is my story. The story of Melanie Raven Alexander. Most call me Raven. I'm is Athletic, funny, kind to my brother, and I can get very cocky and I have a horrible temper a lot of the time. I has almost no friends but, my entire life has changed.

* * *

My name is Raven, I've met my digimon partner, Diamondmon. Me and her fought my old friend Drake. It turns out, he has Hybrid charge. He beat me horribly... Now, he wants to get Diamondmon to reach the Ultimate level, with his help.

I lay on my bed. "Why. He hates me. He tried to kill me. Sigh. I guess I will find out on Friday." I went to work, did what was needed. Ran home. Tried to use my DNA Charge. "WHY WONT IT WORK?!" I had been standing in my room for about a hour, trying to use my Charge, but it won't activate. Diamondmon came from the digivice. "Well, it might be that you need to hit the digimon. Like Marcus." I nodded. "OK."

When I got to Marcus's house to ask about the DNA charge, I found out that he was at Thomas's house. "Oh. Thanks though." Sarah(Marcus's mom) Smile. "Not a problem." I left and went to find Thomas's house. When I got there, I saw that Marcus and Kristy had just walked in. I ran to the door. "Hey! Marcus!" The door opened and I saw a butler. "Hello. Are you here to see Master Thomas?" I nodded. He could tell me more anyway.

We were eating. The food was good. I was not going to eat like Marcus though. Shoving food into his mouth and drinking the water for washing your hands. Kristy didn't know that, so she almost drank it, if me and Gaomon had not stopped her. Marcus offered Kristy some water (The hand water. Don't know or care what it is called.) and she dropped her bowl.

She stood up and said. "I wish you would stop embarrassing me! I want something embarrassing to happen to you! I want you to slip on the sidewalk! I want you to trip on a sign! I want something weird to happen, like getting attacked by sticks or getting chased by a cart! Then I want you to be smashed by a oil tanker!" She ran out and I excused my

We got there, and I heard alarms going off. We ran to the main room of the base and saw Marcus getting held by the two pawn guys. They were talking about some rouge digimon.

Diamondmon, she had a look of almost anger on her face. I had not seen that before. "Hey, you OK Diamond?" She just looked at the floor. "So its begun." I wanted to ask about what she was talking about, but Marcus interrupted. "You don't believe that I am the cause of this do you?!" I put my hand under my chin. "Well. I haven't heard a lot so. I don't know. Is it possible that your sister summoned the digimon? Just putting out a guess here."

Marcus fliped and punched the chess guy's on their backs and punched the air. He fell down. "I need to find Kristy. Then I will prove that she has nothing to do with this!" He went out the door, and about got hit by a cart. Gaomon sighed. "All that's left is getting hit by a oil tanker. But that's impossible." Then the alarm went of and it was because of a oil tanker heading towards shore... "Well, Marcus, you just ran out of luck." With that, I went to go stop the ship. They were arguing about the ship while I walked out.

I walked to the pier. I saw the boat. I remembered what Drake said. He called me weak. I clenched my fist. My DNA Charge activated. "DNA! CHARGE!" Diamondmon was replaced with RubyShinemon. "You ready?" I nodded. "Yeah." We flew to the ship, and I called to the digimon. He came out. "LETS FIGHT!" Ruby threw her Ruby spear. He dogged it. She used Ruby Shower. It missed to. We shot at the digimon forever! It would not stay still, and would not attack. He finally attacked, but he hit Ruby on the back. She passed out.

"RUBY!" I ran to her. She was out cold. I got up, and I started to run and punch the air. I hit him, but he pushed me back, I was not stopping. I hit him, he hit me back.  
Sadly, he shot me in the gut. "S****." I fell to the ground. Trying to get my breath back. He laughed and went to the control room.

Marcus got to the ship. He peeked over the edge and then ran to the control room. I was behind a crate, but I could just see him climb onto the ship. I smiled, then weakly said. "Go Marcus."

He got to the control room, I saw that he sprayed something, I got up. Ruby got up to. We walked to the front of the boat. I saw the ghost fly out the window, then Geogreymon jump out. The digimon grew bigger. He grabbed Geo, then Ruby stood up. "Ruby Blast!" That knocked the digimon slightly forward, and Geo was able to get out of his grip. He swung him around and around and threw him in the air. Ruby and Geo shot a attack at him, and he turned into a digiegg. The boat stopped just a few feet from the shore, in front of DATS. Thomas sighed. "That was close."

We got off the boat, and Kristy hugged Marcus. They talked and then Agumon and Marcus got into a fight.

That next Friday night, me and Diamondmon went to the docks. I saw Drake, and Leo standing at the edge. "Welcome. You want to be strong? Follow me." Drake turned around, and threw something. Then, a portal opened. Drake walked through, and I followed. We were in a arena. It looked like a pyramid. "Welcome, to the Digimon Colosseum! Were digimon compete, and fight to the death. Champion only. How about you and me show the crowd a good time. If you know what I mean." I glared at him. Then said in a harsh tone. "Yeah."

* * *

Well. This took awile to plan. But I got it right. Please view my other fics, and give OC's in my other fic. Digimon and Vanguard OC's. Will change title. Thank's.


	6. Chapter 6

**Digimon Data Squad Hybrid Charge.**

This is my story. The story of Melanie Raven Alexander. Most call me Raven. I'm is Athletic, funny, kind to my brother, and I can get very cocky and I have a horrible temper a lot of the time. I has almost no friends but, my entire life has changed.

* * *

My name is Raven, I've met my digimon partner, Diamondmon. Me and her fought a ghost digimon. Me, Diamondmon, Marcus, and Geogreymon beat the digimon! Then I met Drake at the dock, and he took me to the Digimon Colosseum. Where we will fight other digimon.

**I played the Digimon World Dusk game for the DS. There is a Colosseum and that is the one that Drake and Raven are fighting in. TO THE STORY!**

We got registered. We went to the waiting room. When I was called, I took Diamondmon and went to the transporter. I got my DNA Charge and digivolved Diamondmon. "Ready." She nodded. We entered. A monkey digimon was at the announcer podium. "In the first round! We have Growlmon! And over there! A new comer! RUBYSHINEMON!" The crowd went wild.

They were circling each-other. Growl let the first attack. "Pyro Blaster!" Ruby barley dogged it. "RUBY SHOWER!" The arena shook. Then, hundreds of thounsands of red lights were moving at Growlmon. When they all were on him, red gem's flew at him at blinding speed! When the dust cleared. The only thing left was a egg. I was shocked. The Ruby I new would not do that normally.

I was going to ask about it, but the monkey guy called the next challenger. In fact, two challengers. This fight was with two digimon. A Angemon, and a Gatoman. The same thing happend, but Gatomon was hit by Ruby's Crimson Ruby. "RUBYSHINEMON WINS AGAIN! THE NEXT, AND LAST ENEMY! DRAKE AND LEO!" They were on the other side. Drake mouthed. 'Ready?' I nodded. We activated out charges. "HYBRID CHARGE!"

We both united. On the field was now, RubyShinemon Hybrid mode, and DeceptionLeomon Hybrid mode. "RUBY LIGHT!" They dogged. "Phantom Howl!" We got grazed. But survived. The announcer stood and announced. "YOU MAY GO TO THE ULTIMATE LEVEL!" Drake took the chance. "Digivlove! (**I think that Crazyleomon is a real digimon(You know what i mean!) So by the powers of the Author! I change the name to CRAZEDLEOMON!(Almost no change)I've wanted to do that for so long!). **"CrazedLeomon Hybrid mode!" I looked. If we are fighting to the death... I am screwed. I charged for one big attack! He grabbed my throat. "After the tournament. I am going to pay a visit to your brother. Might show him something. Heh heh." I knew what he meant. "Your going to kidnap my brother?!" He nodded. The arena went quiet. My DNA charge practically exploded.

"You want to mess with my brother? F*** YOU!" My digivice was in my hand. "DNA! FULL CHARGE!" When we were done with the evolution, we stood up. "EMERALDGAZERMON!" We were in emerald armor and had a green cape. A sheath with a sword, and a emerald lance. "WE WILL DEFEAT YOU!" Crazed tensed. "I can feel your anger. Wow." I charged at him with amazing speed. More than he had. "Emerald Lancer!" The lance was glowing green. A blast shot and Crazed lost some arm armor. "Now. I can beat you! EMERALD SLASH!" We pulled our sword out and swung it. A green light in the shape of a crescent flew towards Crazed. He flew back and I walked up to him. Drake and Leo were laying next to each other.

"Kill him. Kill him." The crowed chanted. I sheathed my sword. "I win." I walked to the annoucer. "Give my winnings to that guy." I pointed to Drake. I left.

* * *

When I got to my house, I saw that Carson was on the couch, eating chips. Holding two digiegg's. "Hey whats up." I said as I passed him. My eye's went huge as I realized. HE HAS A DIGIEGG! I ran to him. "Where did you get that?" He pointed to his room. "Found it on my floor. While you were gone." I looked at the egg. One had a flame design and a blade coming from the top, the other was shaped like a shoe and had a lightning blade on top.

He just sat there. I could tell he liked them. "Sigh. You can keep them. But. If they do one bad thing. they are going back. Got it." Carson nodded. "Now get to bed." He ran to his room. I went to mine and fell into a deep sleep. When I woke up, I saw a red man-frog thing in my face. I screamed and tried to hit it, but he jumped of. I saw a more cool acting one shaking his head, but he was black. (Basically a red and black demi-v-mon.)

Carson ran in. He saw the digimon and dropped to his knee's. "Hey." The red one jumped on him and he fell back. "Ha ha ha! Your tickling me! Stop! Ha ha ha!" I sat up and smiled. "Get out so I can get dressed." They went to the living room. I got dressed and went to check on them. They were sitting on the couch watching cartoons. I smiled. "Hey, you want to come with me?" Carson nodded. "Take you buddies in a bag. Here." I handed him a bag.

We walked to DATS. "This is where I work." Carson looked in awe. We walked to the main room where we all hang out, and the alarm went off. "Turn it off!" I yelled. The purple haired one looked at me. "What! Why?" I sighed. "The digimon is in this room. Just turn it off." She turned it off. Commander walked in. "Where is the digimon?" The bag Carson was holding opened the red one jumped onto Commander! "What!" He exclaimed. I sighed. "Carson found the egg's in his room. This morning, they hatched. I thought if you let him keep them, he could work for us." Commander looked. "You said two egg's. Why one digimon?" The black one poked his head out. Then the alarm went off again. "Digimon! In sector 35!" I grabbed Carson and told them I was going to show him a thing or two.

When we got there, a Devimon was blowing up the McDonald's(The Japanese one used in Anime). I summoned Diamondmon! She was immediately shot back and knocked out cold. He turned to us. "Well. Who is going to fight me?" The two in-training digimon jumped up to fight. Like Ruby (Diamondmon is always going to be called Ruby for the rest of the story) they were shot back and landed on a crate. Carson ran to them and started to cry. "I can't lose you guy's. I just got you." I felt bad. Then, the digimon started to glow. "FLAMEDRAMON! RAIDRAMON!" The two digimon stood side by side. "Flamedramon. A rookie level digimon. The digivolved form of Red-V-mon. His Fire Rocket is sure to blow you away! Raidramon. Also a rookie, he is the digivolved form of Black-V-mon. His Lightning Blade's power will shock you!"

The digimon worked together to fight. Raid useing lighting to move Devimon and Flame attacking. They defeated the digimon and I caught the egg. I went and saw Carson hugging the two. "Thanks! I would have been so sad if you had died!" I smiled. "Well. You have your digimon. Now you need a..." Then a digivice appeared. It was orange and blue. He looked at it. He showed the digimon. I smiled. This is one heck of a team.

* * *

Well. This goes well. TWO NEW DIGIMON(that already exited.)! Well. I hope to have one chapter done by the end of the week.


	7. Apology

Apology.

I am sorry to say, but I am going to stop this fan-fiction. I can't get ideas for the story and I am at a loss. I am sorry. I am having some family problems, there is a chance I might be in depression. I will work on a digimon fan-fiction. But It will be a while before I continue to work on this one. I need motivation. If anyone can give me any kind of inspiration, please do. I am out of it. Lost all creativity. Review to my OC fic. Thanks.

PsyqualiaGeassuser is out.


	8. Chapter 7

**Digimon Data Squad Hybrid Charge.**

This is my story. The story of Melanie Raven Alexander. Most call me Raven. I'm is Athletic, funny, kind to my brother, and I can get very cocky and I have a horrible temper a lot of the time. I has almost no friends but, my entire life has changed.

* * *

My name is Raven, I've met my digimon partner, Diamondmon. Me and her fought Drake. And I got to the Ultimate level. Carson has two digimon. He calls the black one Raid, and the red one Flame.

I was laying on my bed. I was thinking about the tournament and Drake. "Is he OK?" Then, Drake climbed through my window. "Sup." I jumped and about hit him. "Speak of the devil. But what do you want?" He smiled. "Just to see how my friend is doing." It took all my strength not to punch him. "Well. I am fine." He handed me a note. "The dock, 9:00, Friday." He jumped out the window and landed on Leo and flew off.

**(I will not be following the show as much. I will focus more on Raven and Drake in the tournaments. Also, this is after the evil guy who wakes the ancient digimon.)**

When I got to the dock, Drake wasn't there. "Great. He invites me, but doesn't show up." I turned to leave, but Drake was behind me. "Hello. You ready?" I glared. "I am going to kill you." He smiled. "Lets just go." I nodded.

We got to the tournament. "It's was tag team so we needed to find partners." I walked and asked around. It seems no one wants a human for a partner. Then I found a guy, He was Patamon. He asked and in pity, accepted. Drake was with a wolf guy. A garurumon. The game started.

We fought a leomon duet. We won. Next was two fire birds. We won again.

Drake was in-front of me. Same with his partners. We gave each-other good lucks, and went to our places. We Hybrid Charged to champion, and begun. It was hard keeping Pata safe and fighting. But we did well. But, while I was fighting Drake, Garuru went to pata. I heard him scream. He was turned to a digiegg. I flipped! I shoved Drake back and sliced Garuru in half! He turned to a digiegg and I charged at Drake. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" I slashed my sword, he blocked. Each attack was blocked.

When he attacked, it hit. I passed out.

When I woke up, I was at base. Drake was in a chair, and Marcus had just walked in. I tried to sit up, but my stomach burned with pain. I lifted my shirt, and I had a huge bruise the size of a base ball!

Marcus helped me up, gave me some meds, and walked me out. "So. You want to go to a movie or something?" I looked at him. "Well. Sure. Thursday?" He nodded. "Yup."

I went home feeling, strange. Not like sick strange, but, a like, 'butterfly's in my stomach' strange. I lay down to bed, but couldn't get to sleep.

Thursday came, and Marcus came to get me. He was in his jacket, but he had a nice shirt, and sweats on. I was in faded jeans and a shirt with my favorite anime on it. "You look nice, Marcus." He smiled. "You look good to." I blushed. "Lets go." I went out the door and he followed.

We went to a movie of my choice. A drama. It was called. 'My Rainy Days'. I liked how the girl looked, so I decided to take the chance to see it with someone. Though, not a good idea to bring Marcus. Surprisingly, he enjoyed it! He said he will remember it forever. I blushed.

Next, we went to the arcade. I beat Marcus in about everyone of them! He got mad and I laughed.

We went to the park next. It was so peaceful. The birds were singing and the park was empty. Marcus put his arm on me. I blushed even deeper than before. I moved towards him. As we turned to each-other, a wind blew, and I looked. I saw a digimon. It had to be 40 feet tall and just as wide! I trembled. "How are we going to beat that?" Marcus grinned. "LIKE THIS!" He ran to punch it, but he got hit back. "Marcus!" I ran to him. He was out cold. For once, I had no clue on what to do.

The beast laughed."Are you going to fight me?" I looked at him. "You bet." My DNA charge exploded! "Ruby! It's time. DNA! FULL HYBRID CHARGE!" We evolved to EmeraldGazermon Hybrid mode. "Face our wrath!" We charged! We hit him, but he hardly flinched. "You call that a attack? Watch this." One of his like, 8 hands opened, and his hand turned to a Leomon head. A energy blast shot, and hit us.

When we opened out eye's, he had Carson in one of his hands, and Flame, and Raid were back to Digieggs. I stood up. "PUT HIM DOWN! NOW!" I scram. He laughed. He put Carson about 10 feet from the ground and dropped him. I couldn't move in time to catch him. I lost hope. We de-digivolved. I ran to Carson. "Carson! Open your eye's!" His head had crimson blood flowing from his head. His arm was broke. I started to cry. "I was to weak to fight. To weak for my brother, to weak for Marcus, and myself." The beast laughed.

I realized. I have something to fight for. I stood up. I about fell over. Someone caught me. "Thomas." He smiled at me. "Sorry we are late." I saw all of DATS. "Thanks for coming, but this is my fight." I stumbled, but got my ground. My DNA was bigger than ever. "DNA! HYBRID CHARGE! OVERDRIVE!"

When the light faded, a knight, in sapphire armor was standing. She had a blue sword, and a blue shield, and wings.  
"We are SapphireRosemon!"

* * *

Hey! Sorry for taking so long to update. I was not in a good mood. I about killed my brother. Well. This fic has about, 1-2 chapters left. I went from episode 10. To episode 30 something. How does that work?


	9. Chapter 8 The final battle

**Digimon Data Squad Hybrid Charge.**

This is my story. The story of Melanie Raven Alexander. Most call me Raven. I'm is Athletic, funny, kind to my brother, and I can get very cocky and I have a horrible temper a lot of the time. I has almost no friends but, my entire life has changed.

* * *

My name is Raven, I've met my digimon partner, Diamondmon. Me and her are fighting a evil monster. He made me mad, and I am going to the kick his A** in the Mega level.

"We are SapphireRosemon! Fear our power." The beast laughed. "Try me." We charged. "Sapphire Spear!" Our sword turned to a spear, and we impaled it into his hand. It was destroyed, and we went to hit him with another attack. "Sapphire Barrage!" A blue circle formed around us, and as the attack was about to launch, he hit us. We went flying to ground.

When we hit the ground. We split, and Marcus had woke up and ran to me. "Raven! Are you all right?" I opened my eyes. "Y-Yeah. I'm fine. Just let me catch my breath." He held me. "You don't need to fight this alone. We can help." Marcus helped me up. I saw Keenan, Yoshi, Thomas, Commander, Miki, Megumi. I started to walk, but lost me footing. Marcus grabbed me, and lifted me to my feet. Ruby came to my side. The digimon laughed. "I am Apoclaymon! The strongest digimon to have existed!"

I held my digivice. "Ruby, Marcus, everyone. Lets kick his A**." They all nodded.

**Now for the extremely long digivolution thing. Sigh. Just get it over with.**

"Agumon Digivolve! ShineGreymon Burst mode!" "Gaomon digivolve to! MirageGaogamon Burst mode!" Lalamon Digivolve! Rosemon burst mode!" (Commander's digimon was to weak from Yiggtraseal's (Spelled wrong. Don't care) fight to fight now.) "PawnChessmon (both) Digivolve! RookChessmon! Bishopchessmon!" "Falcomon digivolve to! Ravemon Burst mode!"

Ruby and I both stated to the world! "DNA! DOUBLE WARP HYBRID CHARGE!" The DNA flowed around us. "SapphireRosemon!" We all were looking at Apoclaymon. "Marcus, Thomas, Miki. You take the hands. They are his way of attacking. Yoshi, Megumi, Keenan. Cover me." We all nodded. I charged. Rise burst got two arms, Mirage got one, but damaged two, and Rook(?) was holding one. "Sapphire Blade!" Our sword grew, but he was going to hit me, but, Rave got the hand. "Thanks Rave." He nodded.

This went on for about an hour. We got his arm's all destroyed. "You think I am going down so easily?" He rose up about 100 feet. Then he came down. When he hit the ground, there was a horrible explosion. I was thrown, and I hit a tree. Thomas, Yoshi, and all but Marcus were thrown to far for me to see.

When the force of the explosion dissipated, I fell to the ground form the tree. My arm and back felt like they were on fire. Marcus got up, and stumbled to me. "Y-you OK?" I shook my head. "I think my arm is broke, and my back hurts." We looked at Apoclaymon. He was going up to do it again. "We can beat him. But how? Marcus?" I saw Marcus look away. "Marcus?" I moved to see him, but the pain restricted me. "Ah!" He turned to me. He had a tear rolling down his cheek. "Raven. Sigh. I don't think we can win." We looked again. He was about 300 feet above ground. "But out of all the ways for us to lose. And we cant even fight him." I looked at him. "Marcus. Whats wrong with you?" He looked down. "I am hopeless I guess. I mean, how can we beat him? He cant attack, yet he destroyed us with one move. We had all of us, yet one of him beat us. Our numbers were what let us win."

I got up. Marcus looked up at me. "Raven." I looked at him. "I am not going to go down without one more round. I will fight. Even if it kills me. RUBY!" She walked to me. "Yeah." I looked from her to Apoclaymon. "We can win. If we can get to the burst mode. We could." Ruby looked at him. "If we are going to fight, we had better get going." I nodded.

As we were Hybrid digivolving, I pictured everything that had happend, me getting Ruby, meeting my friends at DATS, Carson getting his digimon, and everything else. When we were done digievolving, SapphireRosemon Hybrid mode stood alone. I flew towards Apoclaymon. "Sapphire Barrage!" Blue lights shot from my sword. It did nothing. Sapphire Sword!" I swung at him, it hit, but he just went up. "We cant stop him. Wait." I saw that his body was actually on top of the part we thought was the body. I flew up, and saw him. "Die." Then I shot a blast at him! When the dust cleared, he was still there. "I am not going to fail so easily."

He grabbed my throat. He sent a wave of energy through us, and we de-digivolved. Ruby fell. He was holding me. "Why don't you give up?" I looked him in the eye. "I am human! I have passion and hope! I wont give up! Just watch!" I punched him. And my DNA blew up. He stopped going up. "What is this!" I didn't know ether. My DNA was not normal, that's for sure. It was getting bigger and brighter by the second. My digivice changed. It was like Marcus's now. "Alright. LETS DO THIS! SAPPHIREROSEMON!" She opened her eyes, and flew up to me. "Lets show this B**** how its done. DNA! HYBRID BURST!" The digivolution light was so bright, Marcus could see it from the ground.

"SapphireRosemon Hybrid mode! Digivolve to!" Our body was enveloped in a light, we put our arm out, and it was blue, but had spikes on it. The same on the other, but it had a huge sword. Our legs came out, and they were the same as before, but when our wings came out, they were emerald, with a light green as the skin. We had a red sword and lance, with a diamond dragon head on the chest plate.

"SapphireRosemon Hybrid Burst Mode!" Apoclaymon had a look of shock. "What? Your not suppose to do that! My source said you can't!" We chuckled. "Well, you got F***ed over." I flew up. And came down. "Ruby Burst!" The sword and lance were glowing, and shot beams of red. They hit his body, and blew off a big chunk. He shot one of his arms at me, but something hit it away. "Who are you?" Apoclaymon and I looked and saw a digimon. The digimon smiled. He looked like BanchoLeomon, but his cape was red, and his fur was black and he had red eye's and a staff with a lions head. "I am DamnedLeomon Hybrid mode. AKA Drake and DamnedLeomon." I looked shocked. "Thanks for coming." He nodded. "Can't let you have all the glory."

We charged. Basically blew him to pieces, then I finished him. "Diamond! BURST!" The dragon head opened, and let out a blast of white. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Apoclaymon exploded. Drake caught the egg. When we landed, the had authority's came, and Commander explained that a digimon had done this, then erased their memory.

We got to DATS and sent the digimon to his home. "Well. The boundary between the digi world and our world is healed. What now?" Thomas asked the occupants of the room. Commander's digimon sighed. "Well, with the king of the digital world gone, someone needs to restore peace. We, the digimon, are going to return to the digital world." Everyone gasped. Marcus stepped forward. "Why can't we come!" He sighed. "This might be the last time the portal will open. So we are going back to restore peace."

The room filled out. I was the last one to leave.  
We were out on the roof of a big building. "Ruby, is that true?" She nodded. "Sadly, yes. Just keep me in your heart. Please." I nodded to her. Tears streaming down my face. "But, you can't just leave! I care about you! Because of you, I have all my friends. You just cant leave me. The silence will be to hard to deal with." We sat, quiet, for what felt like an hour. "Well, sigh. Sorry. This hurts me to." She was crying to (Don't know if digimon can actually cry, but its for the moment.) We hugged, then went home, for our last night together.

The next day, we all were at base. All but Marcus. "I bet he couldn't take the pain of leaving Agumon." I nodded. Then. "I'M READY TO GO!" I looked, and Marcus had a big bag, with pots and other stuff on it. Commander was shocked. "Marcus, what is this?" Marcus smiled. "I am going to the digital world!" I gasped. "YOU CANT!" Everyone looked at me. I blushed. "Uh. I mean, you wont be able to come back. And, what about all of us?" His smile faded. "I know what I am giving up. It hurts, but someone needs to go." I ran to him and put my arms around him. "Marcus, I think I love you. Don't go." He put his arms around me. "I need to. Someone needs to make the hard decision." I pushed away. "Commander, can I request that I go with Marcus to the digital world." The room gasped. "And were will your brother go? Your parents obviously aren't good enough for him by himself." I nodded. "Sarah. Would you please take care of Carson for me. I would forever be in your debt." She nodded. "Yes. For you."

I went home, got supplies, and went to the base. "Ready." Marcus and I stood side by side in the transporter. "Wait! Sis, here." Carson handed me a dragon hair clip. "Its not a lot, but it was all I could find that you might have like." I got down on my knee's. "I love it." He went over by the team. I waved. And the digimon, me and Marcus, went to the digital world. Forever to fight evil, and bring peace.

* * *

**Its over. Wow. Record time. Sigh. For the fans, I still need some OC's. So if you would please. That's all for now.**  
**PsyqualiaGeassuser is out.**


End file.
